


the future is unknown (stay with me?)

by orphan_account



Series: Kageharem things ✨ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miya Osamu is in Love, Mutual Pining, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Osamu is onigiri shaped, POV Miya Osamu, Pining Miya Osamu, Scent Marking, both of them have crazy proportions, courting??, he has dimples :’), i was vibing to queen writing this lmaoo, ill add more probably, osamu saying darlin made me pass out, thats not v important but :/, the last 2k words were deleted and i’m going to cry, they were deleted multiple times ✨, tobio exists and osamu wasn’t ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ”Hello!” Osamu called out and moved away from the side of the counter and into the view of the door. “How may I help-”He cut himself off when he caught sight of gunmetal blue eyes and raven hair parted at the middle. Memories of a dangerous smirk and the thud of a ball bouncing to the floor flashed through his head before disappearing at the newcomer’s quiet greeting.Kageyama Tobio was in his shop.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Series: Kageharem things ✨ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912435
Comments: 36
Kudos: 502





	the future is unknown (stay with me?)

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama is 22 and osamu is 23 in the beginning! also sorry if i put too many oc’s
> 
> also happy semi-late bday miya twins. i didn’t plan this as a gift but here it is

Osamu was tired. His feet hurt, his arms ached from lifting the rice bags, and he really didn’t want to deal with the insistent omega in front of him that looked 5 years younger than him. He wasn’t even into girls but here she was, trying to push up her breasts. Osamu just wanted to go home and pass out on his bed. 

“Miss, I’m sorry but I’m not looking fer a mate at the moment.” Osamu sighed out, thankful for the mandatory suppressants that kept his scent from strongly coming out sour from annoyance. Not as much as he would hope, allowing others to smell his usual scent but enough to not detect the undercurrent of his emotions.

“I’m sure if you just stayed a night with me, you’ll change your mind.” The omega winked, running her tongue over her lips. Osamu faintly heard his employee, Asami, gag from the register.

Osamu has never seen this omega before in his shop. He slowly exhaled from his nose. “Miss, if yer not gonna purchase anythin’, please leave.” He winced internally at his dialect slipping out a bit more heavily in his annoyance.

The girl stuck her bottom lip out and opened her mouth to continue talking, only to be cut off when the bell rang. Osamu perked up at the sound, spotting an escape from this increasingly uncomfortable conversation.

”Hello!” Osamu called out and moved away from the side of the counter and into the view of the door. “How may I help-”

He cut himself off when he caught sight of gunmetal blue eyes and raven hair parted at the middle. Memories of a dangerous smirk and the _thud_ of a ball bouncing to the floor flashed through his head before disappearing at the newcomer’s quiet greeting.

Kageyama Tobio was in his shop.

”Ah, Tobio-kun.” Osamu wasn’t sure if he was close enough to call the setter that, but Atsumu called him that right after being a little shit so he was probably fine. “Do ya have anything in mind?”

Kageyama blinked and glanced up to the menu, white teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Osamu’s eyes darted down to his lips before immediately glancing back up. 

Osamu was suddenly very conscious of how _nice_ Kageyama smelled. Like clean linens and sweet jasmine tea and purely _omega_. He wondered how it would feel to drown in it, to let his own scent mix with his until one couldn’t tell where he ended and the other began.

Osamu felt his hands twitch and he shoved them into his pockets to avoid doing something stupid like jumping over the counter to grab the omega.

He was a civilized alpha that knew grabbing someone, omega or not, was creepy and definitely bad for his shop and his maybe friendship with the setter. Besides, Kageyama was a well known athlete and had gone to the Olympics when he was still a teenager. He didn’t need a scandal on his hands.

”Miya-kuuun,” Osamu glanced up at the high pitched voice, which belonged to the girl he forgot about when Kageyama walked in.

”Miss, have you decided your order yet?” Asami cut in with her practiced ‘dealing with annoying customer’ smile. Osamu silently thanked the other alpha and edged closer to Kageyama.

”Sorry, was she in line before me? I can wait.” Kageyama asked. 

Osamu shook his head and smiled slightly. “‘s okay, Tobio-kun. Do you know what yer gettin’ or do you need more time?”

Damn his stupid dialect for only coming out at really inopportune times, like in front of annoying omegas and really cute ones.

Kageyama silently _ahh_ ed and moved closer to order. Osamu was keenly aware of Kageyama’s scent strengthening and he clenched his jaw harder. 

He nodded to Kageyama’s order and accepted the money before disappearing into the back. He was met with knowing smirks from his employees in the kitchen.

”Is that your mate, Osamu-kun~?” Kaito wiggled his eyebrows at the alpha. 

Osamu felt his ears burn and he just shoved the order towards the beta, who snickered and slapped it into place above the preparation station. “No need to be so aggressive, Osamu-kun. He’s quite pretty.”

“He’s not my mate.” Osamu’s voice caught in his throat and he cleared it. “Just one o’ the setters Atsumu called his rival.”

Kaito blinked in shock and Yasuko stumbled towards the space between the counters and the kitchen. “That’s Kageyama Tobio?!” She hissed, slamming her hands onto the metal table.

”Yeah?” 

The female alpha turned to him, eyes practically alight with excitement. “Oh my god, oh my god, I need to get his signature! Or like a picture!”

Osamu raised his eyebrow. “You know who Atsumu calls his rival? And you actually know ‘bout volleyball?”

”How could I not?? My little sister became a setter after seeing him in the Olympics. He’s an icon for omegas in professional sports.” Yasuko waved her hands in the air, barely missing Kaito’s face. The beta quickly escaped to the storage, unwilling to be slapped in the eye. 

Osamu caught her hands when they moved towards the hot stove. “Calm down there, Yasuko. Why don’t you give him his order an’ then get his autograph?”

Yasuko yanked her hands away and proceeded to shake Osamu wildly. For an alpha who barely made it up to his chin and just graduated from highschool, she was incredibly strong. “You would let me talk to your mate?!”

”He’s not my mate! Just-“ Osamu flushed angrily, maneuvering the smaller alpha to the preparation station. “Make the damn thing and then ya can brag to yer little sis.”

Yasuko cackled wildly, slipping on plastic gloves and began to pluck ingredients to put into the rice. “Man, Kojika is going to be so jealous!”

Osamu sighed fondly. Yasuko was so hyperactive sometimes that he was surprised Kaito hasn’t combusted yet. It’s no wonder that Kojika followed after her older sister in her fiery personality, even if they had different secondary genders. Kojika was going to throw a fit when she learned that she missed meeting Kageyama.

“Ahh, okay, okay!!” Yasuko ripped off her gloves and lifted up the plastic bag holding Kageyama’s order. She quickly patted down her shirt, “How do I look?”

“Ya look fine.” Osamu muttered and Kaito laughed at Osamu’s face.

Yasuko skipped past him, swinging the plastic bag while calling back to the other alpha. “Don’t worry, Miya-kun!! I’m not interested in him like that.”

Osamu slapped his palm against his forehead and just leaned against the doorway to the rest of the restaurant. Yasuko bounced up to Kageyama and leaned forward, going close to his face. Osamu pushed his tongue into the inside of his cheek at the sight.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying, only faint noises but he saw Kageyama’s shoulders tense and a light flush appear on his cheeks. Osamu leaned forward, fascinated in the pink decorating his face. 

Yasuko handed the bag over and whipped out her phone from her apron pocket. Kageyama bent down next to her and held up a peace sign, a small smile showing up until her phone was put down. Yasuko beamed as she placed a napkin forward with a pen clipped onto it. Kageyama scribbled on it and placed it back. The small alpha leaned forward once again and whispered something in Kageyama’s ear.

The setter’s flush burned brighter and he covered his face with his hands. Osamu pushed his tongue into his cheek harder. Yasuko laughed louder and bounced away. “Ah, uhm,” Kageyama called after her. He glanced around before his eyes landed on Osamu. “Thank you!” 

He walked out of the door, bell ringing once more as he walked into the bright sunlight. 

“Pfft, not your mate, huh?” Kaito scoffed. “You were practically undressing him with your eyes.”

”Kaito, I can an’ will throw ya outta the window.”

[👑]

Kageyama showed up to the restaurant at least once a week. Sometimes Osamu would be shoved outside to talk to him until Osamu had Kageyama’s number in his phone and a “good morning :)” text every time he woke up. 

But sometimes Kageyama would bring the messy black haired, bespectacled alpha from the Schweiden vs. MSBY game with him. Occasionally they would stay in the restaurant, quietly chatting over onigiri. 

Osamu tried to ignore the crushing disappointment festering in his gut and continued to make onigiri as he always did. It wasn’t like he was officially courting Kageyama ~~he was planning to~~. They were just friends that occasionally offered each other typical courting gifts, it was just friend things and he shouldn’t have read into them.

“Osamu-kun, stop moping, I swear to god, I _will_ get Atsumu-kun in here just to annoy the hell out of you.” Kaito snapped, measuring out the correct amount of water to put.

“I’m not mopin’, what’re you talkin’ about.”

”Yeah, and I’m a dead, blind rat. Shut the fuck, yes, you are moping.” Asami flicked her fingers at him, soapy water flying everywhere from where she was washing her hands. 

“We can all hear your dialect, Miya-kun.”

Kenta snickered, running his fingers through his hair. “Akaashi-san isn’t dating anyone, I asked.”

”You asked Akaashi-kun if he was dating anyone??” Kaito wheezed out, placing the rice bag away.

”Uh, duh? He’s cute, why wouldn’t I?”

”Huh, I thought you were more into omegas.” Kaito hummed out and the omega across from him shook his head.

”Nah, any is fine for me. I would have asked Kageyama-san out but someoneee is in love with him and I want to keep my job, thank you very much.” Osamu buried his face into his hands, his employees had absolutely no chill.

“Oh my god, wait are we talking about who I think it is?!” Yasuko burst through the door, wearing a hoodie that Kageyama signed for fun. Her scent was off the charts in excitement and he was almost in awe from the saturation of excitement wafting out of her.

Osamu would have genuinely thought Yasuko was in love with Kageyama if he didn’t know that Yasuko had been mated for 2 years. No, Yasuko was just incredibly impressed and awed by the setter to the point of Kageyama blushed almost every time he talked to her.

~~It was cute.~~

“Yasuko-chan, you’re supposed to be at the counter, what are you doing?”

”I got bored. No one was coming.”

As if on cue, the bell rang out and she sighed, trudging back. Kenta laughed at the sight, “You think she’s sad about not being able to talk about Kageyama-san?”

“I swear, Ryo-chan must be jealous.”

”Please, Ryoko is probably equally in love with Kageyama, she’s a volleyball player in her college. She wouldn’t be jealous of her mate being close to an Olympian player.” Asami scoffed, leaving to the front to join Yasuko.

“Wow, everyone in love with Kageyama-san plays or played volleyball. Osamu-kun, Yasuko-chan, Ryo-chan, and Kojika-chan.”

Osamu squinted at him, “One day, yer not gonna have a job.” 

”But today isn’t that day!” Kaito sung out and he smirked at Osamu’s exasperated expression.

“Miya-kun, Ak- this person wants to speak to you!” Yasuko called out as she entered the back, Asami following closely behind with a smug scent.

”...Well, that’s never good.” Osamu sighed, standing up and cracking his neck before walking out to the front.

”Ah, Miya-san.” Akaashi greeted, a blankly pleasant expression on his face. 

”Hiya, Akaashi-san. Can I help ya with somethin’?” Osamu asked, internally wincing at the kansai-ben slipping out and tinting his words. He hoped his suppressor didn’t wear off, it wouldn’t be good if the other could pick up his negative emotions.

Akaashi tugged at his fingers as he stared down the other alpha. He must’ve seen something because he nodded to himself and slipped his hands into his pockets. “This may seem out of no where, but do you have an interest in Kageyama-kun?”

”An’ if I do?”

Akaashi smiled, teeth peeking out slightly, turning the smile into something more threatening. “That’s good. I ask this as Kageyama’s friend, but do you plan on courting him?”

“...Yes.” Osamu wet his lips, suddenly nervous now that he was in front of Akaashi.

Akaashi’s eyes gleamed with something that Osamu couldn’t place before his semi-threatening smile softened back to a small twitch of his lips. “I don’t plan on courting Kageyama, don’t worry.”

The other alpha winked and left, leaving Osamu shocked at the counter.

[🍙]

Osamu sighed, running his hands through his hair. He honestly wanted to ask to court Kageyama a couple of months before, right after Akaashi had made his intentions clear. Unfortunately, he’d really rather not scare away the omega by asking randomly.

And so, he spent three months trying to get closer to Kageyama and being hopelessly enamored with the omega. He learned how Kageyama would sink into Osamu’s arms during horror movies, trying to avoid looking at the screen. Osamu noticed how Kageyama would bump against his side like a friendly cat. He learned how Kageyama had dimples that appeared only when he smiled widely, like when Atsumu drunkenly applied makeup to Osamu’s face. 

Osamu shuddered at the memory of the countless colorful smears decorating his face. “ _Yer gunna look pretty, ‘Samu, and then Imma make Tobio look pretty too.” Atsumu slurred._

Osamu saved the omega from scrubbing waterproof mascara off his cheekbones by knocking Atsumu out with a pillow. Kageyama had laughed so hard that his eyes were wet and with dimples showing. Osamu was unsure if the strong urge to faint was because of the alcohol or the omega.

At least Atsumu was dead to the world at the time, or he would’ve been teased until the end of time.

Osamu quickly tossed any and all thoughts of his annoying brother into a box and then threw that box into the deep recesses of his mind. He was left with Atsumu-free thoughts and a large hoodie that didn’t fit him in his hands.

Ah, fuck it, if Kageyama rejects him then Osamu will just have to deal with a shattered heart. Nothing more or less.

Osamu squeezed his eyes shut before picking up his phone and tapping the call button. 

_Ring._

The alpha paced around his house, squeezing the jacket, only to place it down on his bed, picking up a couch pillow instead. He didn’t want the hoodie to be saturated in nervousness and stress.

_Ring._

Maybe this was a bad time to call. Osamu glanced at the clock and felt his heart rate spike up to something that was definitely concerning.

_Ring._

Ten at night was a horrible time, he couldn’t done this later when Kageyama ordered onigiri again at Onigiri Miya, why did he choose to do it right now-

_Click._

”Osamu-san?”

“Tobio?” Osamu immediately felt his heart rate slow down, rapid thoughts tucking themselves away as Kageyama’s voice moved to the forefront of his mind. “Hey.”

Kageyama let out a huff, amusement conveyed in a single breath. “Good evening- night?, Osamu-san. What made you call me at uh,” there was a pause and then rustling sounded before Kageyama’s low voice came back, “ten thirty pm?”

Well, now or never.

”Tobio, do ya think ya could c’mere?”

”...To Onigiri Miya?” Kageyama asked hesitantly, confusion clear in the way his voice slowed and raised a pitch. 

Osamu cleared his throat, “I meant my place.”

There was a brief pause before Kageyama sighed. “Only for you.” Osamu felt his heart slam against his rib cage painfully. “But I’m not changing, you’ll have to see my night clothes.”

”That’s fine, Tobio. Be safe, ‘kay?”

”Yes, yes. See you soon.”

”...Yeah. See ya soon.”

Osamu removed his phone from his ear and promptly collapsed against the wall. His hands were lightly trembling. Osamu clutched the pillow closer to his chest and scowled at the jacket sitting innocuously on his bed.

He huffed out a loud, long sigh. He was acting like those omegas in his mom’s k-dramas. The ones that talked about true mates and holding on for that one alpha. Osamu has laughed at the time and now look at him.

Was this karma??

Osamu sighed again and shuffled over to the maroon jacket. After his second year, the club had enough funds to personalize their jackets. Miya O. was written on the back and he silently thanked whatever being up there, probably Kita, for messing up and giving him a jacket two sizes too big. 

He never wore it because he didn’t want to look like an idiot, wearing the one from his second year instead. Osamu grinned slightly, remembering how Suna had stared at the clearly-too-large jacket in abject horror before his scent turned terrifyingly sour. It was so strong that practice was cancelled and Suna had to wear scent-suppressing patches. The middle blocker had scratched at the patches constantly, reminding Osamu of a dog with a cone.

A knock sounded from the front of his house. “Osamu-san?” He shot to his feet and quickly moved to throw the door open. 

A semi-sleepy eyed Kageyama blinked at him, clad in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. Osamu couldn’t help the way his knees felt like jello at how Kageyama looked at him.

“Hey, Tobio.” His voice was barely above a whisper and he cleared his throat. Osamu held out his hand, “C’mon.”

Kageyama nodded and slipped his hand into the alpha’s. He stepped inside, taking off his shoes to place them next to Osamu’s. Kageyama suddenly jerked to a stop at the kitchen and Osamu turned around to ask if he was okay, only to pause at the dazed look on the younger’s face.

“Tobio?” Osamu asked, mentally smacking himself when his voice came out an octave lower than usual. Kageyama’s head tilted to the side and Osamu quickly averted his eyes. 

He was calm, he was unaffected, he wasn’t going to tackle Kageyama to the floor just from the sight of the omega’s unblemished neck. Osamu grimaced, he sounded horny as fuck.

It had been nice to sense Kageyama’s sweetly clean scent in the air, mixing with his own. Osamu wondered what it smelled like to Kageyama. Alphas were unable to smell their own scent, unlike omegas and betas. Osamu resolved to ask Atsumu what his scent was like. He quietly questioned if his scent complimented Kageyama’s.

...Maybe he should’ve aired out the house.

“A-ano, Miya-san-”

“Osamu.” He cut in. Osamu had already suffered through months of both Atsumu and himself turning when Kageyama called their surname, he refused to let the omega revert back to that.

”...Osamu-san. Why am I here?”

The words caught in his throat, rasping harshly against his mouth. He pointed at the couch and Kageyama rolled his eyes but sat down. Osamu shuffled off towards his bedroom, picking up the jacket. 

Here goes nothing.

When Osamu entered the living room again, Kageyama was curled around the pillow the alpha held when he called Kageyama. The omega was trilling quietly, lightly patting the pillow. 

“Whatcha doin’, Tobio-kun.” Osamu smirked as the omega startled, flinging the pillow away guiltily.

”Nothing.” Kageyama snapped, pointedly looking away from the alpha. “What’d you get?”

Osamu lowered himself onto his knees in front of Kageyama, sitting back on his heels. He placed the jacket into Kageyama lap, in the way one would offer a gift to a king. 

Kageyama tilted his head, slowly raising a hand to trace the embroidered name in the fabric. “Wha- oh! Oh.” Kageyama suddenly lurched back, hand clutched to his chest. His face was openly vulnerable for a second, Osamu’s chest ached like a bruise at the sight, before a neutrally happy expression was placed onto his face. His scent bittered into overboiled tea and too-much-detergent in a washing machine until it sweetened too much, trying to sell the idea of joy through sheer amount of sugary scent. 

Osamu sat forward, placing his hands on Kageyama’s knees, trying to release his scent to calm the omega. He tried to shove away the part of his brain that screamed how he fucked up the courting offer so horribly that the omega was viscerally upset. It didn’t work. “What’s wrong, Tobio?”

”Nothing, uhm. You wanted to ask me if this was good for your omega right? I-... I didn’t scent an omega on you but I should’ve assumed.” Kageyama murmured, smiling ( _Osamu frowned at the lack of dimples_ ) at the alpha before placing the jacket back into Osamu’s hands. “It’ll work. I’m sure they’ll like it.”

Osamu mentally cringed at the thought of ever finding someone before Kageyama. The omega stood up and started to walk towards the door, muttering something about going back home. Osamu shook himself out of the daze and clambered to his feet. He gripped Kageyama’s hips and dropped his head against the omega’s nape.

_(If the ravenette shivered at the touch, Osamu simply placed it into one of the many boxes of his mind labeled for Kageyama. Just in case.)_

“Tobio, I’m tryna court ya.”

Kageyama froze under his hands and his scent weakened to the point that Osamu physically turned the omega to face him. Osamu felt his heartbeat rise to worrying speeds at the flushed face.

”Okay.” Kageyama murmured, taking the jacket from Osamu once again. This time he slipped his arms into the sleeves and zipped it up.

“...Really?” Osamu paused after, trying to take in the acceptance of his offer and the sight of Kageyama practically drowning in the extra fabric. His shoulders were much more slender than Osamu originally thought.

”Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay. You can court me.” Kageyama forced out, tilting his head to expose his scent glands.

Osamu sighed in relief and nuzzled his face into Kageyama’s scent glands. Kageyama purred and melted against Osamu’s chest. He wondered what it felt like to drown in the omega’s scent. His head felt fuzzy so he dragged Kageyama to his bed.

Kageyama tensed up at when Osamu laid down next to him. The alpha murmured quietly, “Tobio, I’m not gonna do anythin’ ya don’t want.”

”I know.” Tobio whispered breathily. “It’s just a...lot.”

Osamu was suddenly very aware that he just brought an omega into his bedroom, the room where he slept in and was probably the most saturated with his scent. “Sorry, Tobio. You wanna move?”

The younger glared and scooted closer to him, planting his face right into Osamu’s scent glands. “No, you told me to come here so now you’re stuck with me.”

”That’s fine.” Osamu whispered against Kageyama’s neck.

[🌙]  
  


”Get back ‘ere.” Osamu muttered, tightening his arms around his omega.

Kageyama flopped back down from where he tried to get out of bed. “I love you, very much. But if you don’t let me go drink water, I’m gonna steal all your suits.”

”They won’t fit ya, but okay.”

”Maybe not, but I still look great in them.”

”Stop hangin’ out with Oikawa. Bad influence.” Osamu muttered, moving to blanket his entire body over his omega.

”Hrghhh,” Kageyama grumbled eloquently. Osamu snickered and attached his lips to the scarred mark decorating Kageyama’s scent gland. The ravenette whined weakly, attempting to shove the alpha off. 

Unfortunately for the setter, Osamu was a petty bastard of a brother and refused to be weaker than Atsumu, going to the gym often to weightlift. And while Kageyama certainly wasn’t petite, he was more elegantly built, all long legs and slender wrists. Osamu smirked and nipped at the omega’s neck.

”My heat just ended, why are you horny.” Kageyama groaned, but he tilted his head at an angle that allowed Osamu to create more marks.

Osamu was very aware that neither of them were wearing clothes and easily took advantage of that, pressing closer. 

Kageyama squeaked out, “Osamu, wai-” 

They didn’t leave the bed until much later.

[⭐️]  
  


Tobio shook in his arms and Osamu whined low in his throat. “Love, don’t cry.”

”’M not,” Tobio muttered wetly, fiddling with the ring on his hand. He peered up at Osamu. If it weren’t for the almost bitter scent of sadness emanating from his omega, Osamu would’ve be charmed by the wet eyes and flushed cheeks, “You’ll be okay without me?”

Osamu wiped Tobio’s tears away with his thumbs. “It’ll be hard, but it’s been yer dream fer so long, darlin’. I ain’t gonna hold you from yer dream.”

”You've been my dream for a while too.”

The alpha smiled softly, “Cheesy.”

”Mm, be quiet.” Tobio snapped, no real heat behind it. 

“We can video chat, ya wont be alone.” Osamu soothed, 

”I know. It’s just...Italy is a lot farther than I thought.” Tobio grumbled, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Osamu’s hand. 

“I’ll visit ya as much as I can.” Osamu whispered against Tobio’s lips.

Tobio nodded absentmindedly, nosing at Osamu’s scent glands. The younger rubbed small circles on Osamu’s neck from where his arms were looped around. They stayed like that for a while, just the two of them in their bedroom, surrounded by soft sunlight.

When Tobio broke the warm silence, the low vibrations against the sensitive skin sent shivers up Osamu’s spine.

”They gave me a Miya Tobio jersey today.”

”Mm?”

Tobio nodded and Osamu pressed his smile into Tobio’s hair. Legally, Tobio’s name was Miya Tobio but he kept Kageyama on his jerseys whenever he played. Less people asked if he was mates with Atsumu that way.

Though, Osamu did want to see what it would look like to have Miya emblazoned on the back of the jersey instead of Kageyama.

“They lemme keep it. It’s gonna be my nightshirt now.” 

Osamu could practically feel the smugly happiness floating from the omega. He felt smothered in his utter, absolute love for the smug dork of a bastard curled up on his lap.

”Oi, stop thinking sappy thoughts.” Tobio ordered, popping his head up to scowl at the alpha. 

“‘m not.” Osamu protested, tapping Tobio on the nose. The omega went cross eyed trying to look at his finger, only for his eyes to refocus back up to fix Osamu with an intense look.

”I can smell you being in love and it’s gross.” 

”We’re married and mated, what do ya want from me.” Osamu rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the younger’s forehead. At least he wasn’t crying anymore, because Osamu would’ve started crying and it would’ve been a never ending cycle.

Tobio pouted playfully and Osamu hummed, letting Tobio kiss him deeply. “Love you.”

”Love ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited but i’m tired and this was deleted three times and i’m going to murder my phone but like osakage so 😔
> 
> (the way this is lowkey bad but oh well! a comment would be nice if you want to-)


End file.
